Warping of Shadows
by darkrecurve
Summary: What happens if Kylar came to visit Pandora; spoilers to Beyond the Shadows and Borderlands
1. Chapter 1

**The**

**Warping **

**of Shadows**

A/N: Credit needs to be given where it is due:

Characters from Borderlands and Brent Weeks' The Night Angel Trilogy

Partial sequence of events from Borderlands as well

**Chapter 1: The Beginning from the End**

Kylar was shocked. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard. But after contemplating it, he understood that it could only be true. One of Logan's twins was actually his child.

A few months earlier…

Kylar and Vi had started to get to know each other even better after the war that had nearly destroyed the entire world and enslaved the human race. Not only was she there for him when he had awoken from his slumber which had been induced by the sheer amount of magic it had taken to save the world and rid themselves of the terrible Khali, but she stood by him during Elene's funeral as well. As his tears flowed freely in streams down his face, he tried to block thoughts of his previous 'attachment' to Vi from entering his head. 'This is a day for remembrance of Elene, not a day to reflection on my only current possibility of a love life'. Kylar had gotten

so used to talking to the ka'kari that he sometimes found that he was talking only to himself. '_Do not worry I am still inside your head_' the ka'kari snorted. 'Oh well look who decided to pop in' Kylar retorted. '_I am just trying to relieve anymore grievance that you may have been feeling_' the ka'kari seemed to sigh. 'Well thank you, I will talk to you later. It is my turn to say farewell to Elene.' With that final thought Kylar stopped the connection between him and the ka'kari.

"It's our turn Kylar." Vi softly reminded Kylar. She had a fair idea of how hard it was to see the girl he had cared for his entire life lying lifeless in a coffin.

"Alright let us go and see her one last time." Kylar sighed sadly, remembering everything that had happened to Elene and him. Kylar remembered how Rat had beaten her, cut her face afterwards and just left her to die. Then he had gotten his apprenticeship from Durzo and could send her money for support and his contacts allowed 'Doll Face' as she was known at the time be taken in by the Drakes as a servant. He remembered all the times he could only watch Elene from afar because Durzo had forbidden him to interact with her. He had even saved his virginity for her, he just wouldn't allow his first time to be in a brothel. He remembered how happy he was when he could finally marry Elene, even though it turned out to be only for a short

time and took longer because Vi had stolen the bonding rings he was going use to make it official. And he couldn't believe the note that he had received that she was pregnant, but he had lost her at that point. She had fled to try and save him; also to find a way so that she could become immortal with him.

"Kylar? Kylar come on it's time to say our good-byes." Kylar was pulled out of his day-dream to see the concerned expression on Vi's face. He couldn't get over the fact that she was never using glamour. Well except for that one time in the Drake's house, but he didn't like to talk about that.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just remembering everything I could about Elene." Kylar started to drift back into his memories. They were much more bliss and filled with happiness than the present actually was. He wished that he could just stay in his memories forever, it seemed as though life wouldn't get better.

"Kylar you need to stay in the present, Elene would have wanted that." Vi was desperately trying to pull Kylar from this obvious depression that he was facing. She had a feeling that most of his emotion was due to the fact that he was facing Elene again for the final time and he had to admit to himself that she wouldn't be with him anymore.

"You are right, let's go" With that they

finally started their approach to the final resting place of Elene. The slow approach gave Kylar sometime to reflect on the final battle. He had nearly given Iures over to the venomous women, or the one who called herself Khali and was actually one of the original ka'karifers, who had been controlling Elene. The only reason he had not handed over one of the most powerful artifacts to this vicious women was because of Vi. She had broken the earrings bond that had literally kept them inseparable, by sharing all of their thoughts and feeling to each other, and with the mind set of simply letting go of everything related to Kylar, she told him he owed her nothing at all. With those simple words yet powerful meaning behind them, the earrings had unsealed themselves and fell from Vi and Kylar's ears. Based on how the earrings were pierced, it would give dominance to one of the couple over the other. In this case Vi had pierced her ear and then Kylar's, giving Vi control over him. This basically meaning as it sounds; Kylar had to do anything that Vi said. If she told him to walk until he died, he would do so because he was compelled to do so by the bond. When the earrings broke, not only Vi's control over Kylar broke but also Khali's control over Kylar broke as well. Khali's control was not because of a physical bond but more of a mental one. The control came because she had taken over Elene's body, who Kylar was married to at the time, and used the deep love that they shared to have the needed obedience that she wanted. Kylar was literally trying to follow two commands at once. It would almost be like ordering someone to stand up and sit down at the same time. With the help of all the mages, wetboys, Feir, Dorian, and more importantly the hunter who protected the Dark Forest and all of the ka'kari, they were able to cleanse the land of the krul and the ancient evil that had been awaken, namely Khali. When Kylar finally got to Elene, after reliving the final battle one more time, his eyes started to tear up again at the mere sight of his once wife.

"I am going to miss you. I loved you to the farthest star in the sky and back again, but even that may not have been enough to describe the capacity of love that I felt and still do feel for you. I just have to believe that you are in a place that is more comfortable than here" Kylar had to stop for a second to keep his voice from cracking. "Because it really sucks here and I wouldn't dream in a thousand years to make you come back. I mean it would be nice and all, but as you would say it you served The One God's purpose. Thanks for all of the beautiful flowers by the way. They are truly beautiful and couldn't resemble you any more or any less. Not everyone will know what the true meaning behind them is but I will never forget for your sake and all that you

sacrificed, it just wouldn't be right. Good bye Elene." Tears were streaming down his face as he finished his speech and now he could not find the words to continue any farther. He knew that he had said everything he had wanted and more. He could finally let go and move on into whatever the future may hold. Vi watched Kylar as he spoke his final farewell to his wife and lifetime lover. She couldn't help but feel her heart break as Kylar had to stop speaking for a moment because he was completely and utterly full to the brim with emotion. She had to find a way to let him know that he never had to be alone, even though Elene was now gone. Elene had told Vi to watch over Kylar, she couldn't believe that Elene had known all along that Vi would develop strong feelings and eventually fall for Kylar. If Elene had told her any earlier than she did, Vi would had laughed in her face and walked away considering if Elene were drunk or not. As these thoughts floated into her head, she realized it was her turn to say good bye and decided to focus solely on what was in front of her and that happened to be Elene.

"Well Elene, I did not know you that long and I do not think I could make my good bye as heart-felt as Kylar made his. I am overjoyed that you did not seem to care too much, well at least on the outside, that I had stolen your bonding rings and your husband in the process. Yet all

the same, I tried to repay you in every way I could. You may think differently but I did not care in the least what I had to go through to make sure that you and Kylar could finally lose your virginities together. Well maybe I still do care that I was put through an enormous amount of pleasure with no way to relieve myself and that was only round one for Kylar! Though my concerns were nothing next to yours and I still tried to please you at every waking moment that I was near you. But it was never enough, especially since I am left with Kylar and you sacrificed yourself to destroy that old hag who had started the war in the first place. You made me promise to take care of Kylar and I swear by everything I own in this world and the next that I will take care of him to the best that I can. It is just too bad that could be done to prevent your child…" Vi paused during her speech because as she was referencing that Elene's child hadn't made it, her hand had unconsciously drifted from the side of the coffin to Elene's stomach. While she had been moving her hand to Elene's stomach she had performed the weave that Ariel had taught her to detect for a child inside the mother. There was no response or anything from the weave! 'It is as if some erased all traces of the child from her body.' Vi pondered. Her eyes suddenly grew to be the size of baby moons when she remembered how many children the high queen was supposedly was pregnant with. 'The high queen is expected to have two children! But I could have sworn earlier scans said that there was only supposed to be one. Is it even possible to do to transfer a child like that…?' Her train of thought was suddenly derailed when she remembered all who had been inside of the ruins at the time. Dorian the Mad, who had been greatest healer in the all of the world, had not been holding just one but two of the most powerful magical artifacts. It most likely would have been the one of the simplest thing for him to do at the time. She pivoted to look at Dorian who was sitting by the door and being watched by Feir so he wouldn't cause any trouble. He broke out into the biggest grin she had seen since this whole thing had started when he saw her looking at him. Even though his mind may have become mush because of the insanity that eventually took over him, she got the feeling that he knew exactly what she was revelation had just transpired in her mind. "I guess your child will be in good hands then Elene" she barely breathed as the full effect of this new information washed over her like the icy water from a well in the last months of the year. "You know what Elene, strike that. Your child will be in the best hands, if Logan and Jenine aren't looking after your little one than you can count of it that Kylar and I will be the first one to step up and take responsibility. You have no need to worry about anything at all wherever you may be watching over us. Good bye and my you find peace in your world hereafter." Vi slowly walked away from Elene's body in a haze trying to digest all that she had just learned. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just taken place. She had just discovered the last plot and willful act of Dorian. It truly was amazing that he had thought ahead of what was happening, instead of being wholly in the moment and not trying to think about what would be the outcome in the end.

"Vi, are you feeling alright? You seem to be out of sync with everything. Did something happen?" The look on Kylar's face was one of deep compassion and caring and Vi could not help reminding herself of the deal that she had made with Elene. 'Elene I can't thank you enough for providing me with a person who needs me as much as I need him.' Like she had told Elene directly, she couldn't repay Elene enough for what she had sacrificed and given up just to protect all of those she loved. Even if her pursuit had started out a little selfish. "Yeah I'm fine and no nothing happened, I just have my mind filled to just about maximum capacity right now. I honestly appreciate all the concern that you have given to me even if the first time we met I was supposed to kill you." She was determined to be 100% certain, and a few extra 100s if she had

to be honest with herself, that the child was Kylar's before she got his hopes up.

"Yeah well, it's no big deal. I try to look past that because of all the memories that have filled up after that. You really are a good person Vi. You went against your mentor, Hu Gibbet, though you should have tried to get out of his grasp earlier. He was a disgrace to wetboys everywhere, even if he was the second best. And don't forget that you went directly against the Godking, even when you knew that he could do a number of things to you, killing you being one of the main things on that list. You watched over me too after you thought I had died, though. I wouldn't approve you 'ringing' me but hey that only let me get to know you better. Vi all those are examples of how much you actually care about people, namely me." Kylar had blushed when he had first started talking, because when Vi had tried to kill him she had first stripped down and used a glimmer to seduce him to swiftly remove his defenses, but as he had continued talking he grew more serious and his tone had softened to get his point across. Vi blushed as well at the memory and rubbed her shoulder were the knife that Kylar had thrown had been lodged. Her shoulder had been sore for weeks! But she ultimately decided that a sore shoulder was less painful than having killed Kylar on her conscious. Having finished their

conversation, they walked together over to where Logan, Jenine, Ariel, Solon, Feir stood and Dorian sat. As the funeral came to a close, all of Elene's close friends or people who had been the final witnesses of her lined up to thank and receive condolences from the small grouping of people who had come out in support. When the people started to begin their walk to the outside and continue to rebuild and restart their lives, Kylar started to feel weak. Out of pure reflex, his hand went out to latch onto the thing that was closest to it so he could use it to steady himself from this bout of weakness. This 'thing' just so happened to be Vi and her own hand. Vi jumped in surprise and let out a small yelp only to realize that the thing that had disturbed her peace was only Kylar and his hand now resting in hers.

"Not that mind you holding my hand, but do you think you could at least give me some kind of warning before you have to go and snatch it?" Vi looked up to see the brief transfer of color on Kylar's face. What had once been what one can only be described as deathly pale suddenly had the color return in a flood.

"Sorry, I had this sudden feeling of weakness and I simply needed something to anchor me to this world and make sure that I stayed where I was." Kylar felt the color return to his cheeks and hastily looked down at his feet to try and cover it up, which, for future reference,

does not work all that well when the person you are trying to hide said blush from is a good five

inches shorter than you. As one could infer, Vi was more than able to clearly see his blush.

"Do not worry about it. I was being rather harsh to begin with; I will be your anchor anytime you need me to be. You just let me know when and where and I will be there as soon as humanly possible. Though I have some inhuman characteristics, so I may be there a little faster than say if Logan where to come to your aid." Vi felt as if she was falling for Kylar all over again and all of the loving, compassionate, and very inappropriate thoughts she had been trying to suppress since the two of them had been connected with the rings broke into the open. At that point she knew it was hopeless to try and resist any farther; she could not stop what had already been in motion by faith and love. She was hopelessly and quite helplessly in love with Kylar Stern, the legendary wetboy who had just helped to save the world from the eminent doom that is had faced not two days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebuilding the World**

After the funeral, Kylar and Vi started to be in close proximity of each other at all times of the day. To outside people, it seemed as if the two of them could not get enough of each other and some of those outside people had been threatened with bodily harm if they were to try and separate them. Logan, the high king who could be recognized by the green dragon 'tattoo' on his arm, had expressed his personal opinion of the two to his wife, Jenine, on multiple occasions that she was starting to get sick of.

"You know that they want to build their own house instead of simply living in one of the existing ones or to come live in the castle with us as I have so very generously offered?" Logan expressed in a tone that one can only be described as confused. He could understand that Kylar needed something to do, but Logan could offer him better things than building a house.

"Yes, you have mentioned this predicament multiple times Logan." Jenine was starting to worry for her husband. He seemed to forget that he had already spoken to Jenine multiple times on the same subject. Then again he must be extremely worried for Kylar because he had lost Elene. Really it was sweet of him to do so, but from her perspective Kylar seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh, I guess I may have mentioned it once or twice before of course. It's just that I am concern that Kylar will not be himself anymore, with Elene being gone and everything." Logan always found the time to be compassionate for the people who were involved in his life, even if they were not in need of the compassion at the moment. This was exact what it was this time.

"Logan have you seen Kylar now? He spends all of his free time with Vi now a days. And stop all this nonsense worrying. It may affect the children. They can be very sensitive during the early development stages. It could produce a rather harsh reaction that may cause them to contract some sort of disease." Jenine had been pregnant now for only a couple weeks, but she always found a way to indirectly express her joy of the prospect of having children and use it as a way to get to Logan, though Logan only seemed to notice when she was using it as an excuse to either get out of work or to get him to

stop doing what it was he was doing at the time.

"Alright, but you can stop using the children to control how I act. It is getting old quickly; you can't use your pregnancy as an excuse for nearly everything that you have to do. The only problem will be when the two of them are old enough to realize they cannot both be heir to the throne. I would hate to see my child start a war that would be caused only be the need for power." Logan was deeply concerned about this issue. He hoped that it would somehow work so only one of his children were in line for the throne. Now do not take Logan the wrong way. He would never hurt or kill one of his children just so his choice would be easier, no if it came down to choosing, he would have to make the choice that would be the best help to the kingdom. And after that choice was made he could only hope that he had chosen correctly.

"Well back to Kylar, do you think they would reconsider moving into the castle? I would hate to put the stress of finding materials and supplies on top of how much he already has to deal with. Then he will have to find all of the furnishings, like tables, chair, and beds, to be able to fully equip to the house to give it that home like quality." Logan thought that it was extremely doubtful that Kylar would not lapse into a deep depression, even though it looked like things had been going his way. He had to witness the

destruction of his home town, then travel across the country in search of his love, watch her die because of the greed in the world, and now he must live on without her.

"Logan, I know that you are deeply concerned for him but he must make his own choices in life. It seems that you feel the obligation, the need, to somehow repay him for going into the pit for you and then bring you safely back out all the while fighting that gigantic beast you told me about, but trust me he very capable of making his own decisions. Most of which have been the right one to make for the current situation." Jenine knew that Logan just wanted to keep his childhood friend safe, but Kylar was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had already killed not only the second best but also the best wetboy, who happened to be his mentor and that took a great amount of mental detachment. Kylar then fought through the entire battle with Logan and had personally taken down the Titan when that had arisen (though more or less he had to kill the Titan because Vi had commanded him to he was helpless to stop himself).

"Alright, I will stop being so self conscious about it and let it go. I just wonder what sort of thing he could be discussing at this very moment." As coincidental as it may be, Kylar and Vi were actually talking about the same thing

that Logan and Jenine were talking about. They were discussing the possibilities of their future and housing at the exact moment Logan had mentioned Kylar wanting to build a house to Jenine for nearly the fourth time.

"Logan wants me to move into the castle with them. I believe his exact words were 'You know Kylar it's too quiet in the castle with just Jenine, the staff and me, why don't you pick out a room for yourself and I will get the servants to rearrange it so it fits to your specifications. " Kylar had trouble looking directly at Vi. Logan had actually mentioned both him and Vi moving in together, but he was not certain as to where their relationship was at this current time and place.

"Jenine had mentioned nearly the same thing to me, though she left out the part about the castle being too quiet. She did mention something about the need for some female companionship as well. I guess it can get pretty lonely if the only females you have to talk to are the ones who do all of your house work for you. " She stopped when she noticed the blush that had started to creep onto Kylar's face. "But I am guessing you already knew as much about that as I did. Well maybe not the part about needing another female

to converse with."

"What makes you say that obscene lie? I knew nothing that you had been asked to move

in with them." Kylar said, all the while trying to hide his quite obvious blush. He forgot to heed his earlier advice and looked down, only to give Vi a better view once again.

"Oh ok then mister. Well now that you know the first piece of information that I received, did you also manage to look over the fact that both sides of the story suggested we not only share a room, but one of the rooms that only have one bed in them? They must feel that our relationship needs to be taken to the level." The blush on Kylar's face that had gone from a cherry red to a red mage red gave her the only answer that she needed.

"I do not know if I will accept the offer though, to be truthful. I wanted to build my own home; you know get a clean slate, a new start. Plus it would keep me occupied for a while." Kylar hadn't noticed that Vi's face had fallen from the excitement that had shown on it previously until he looked up.

"I mean unless you were desperately begging to have a roommate in the room which you had agreed upon." At that point Kylar's voice trailed off to try and cover his lack

of courage with the advancing of their relationship. Vi had to strain to hear the rest of the sentence as he became quieter.

"What was that you said? Because to me it sounded an awful lot like you were asking me

move in with you and I don't know possibly start an official relationship with me." She had closed her eyes briefly to bask in the warmth of the thought and when she opened her eyes, Kylar was gone. "Don't think that that little ka'kari of your will solve all of your problems mister. It certainly won't solve this one, because at this point I won't take no for an answer."

"Tell you what" a voice replied from where Kylar had been seated "if you can catch me and manage to hold on, I will be more than happy move in with you." In truth, Kylar was thrilled at the thought of moving in with Vi, I mean just look at her and say that you wouldn't do it on a moment's notice. There was a rustle of clothing and Vi knew Kylar had started to move away from where they had been previously seated on the hill side. This hill side was in front of the castle, which was a magnificent view all on its own, but when you sat down on the hill you were in for a real treat. The hill was covered with the greenest and plushest grass one had ever known, they would have sworn that the entire land was covered in the moss of the lushest forest around. The grass made most people sit, just at the prospect of feeling completely at peace with the world and slowly feeling all your troubles melt away. Now the grass wasn't the only thing that attracted people to the front lawn of the castle, no sir. The view captured the hearts

of nearly all who saw it after it had been restored to its former glory. The view you may ask is of the town before the castle, the lush greens and reds of the forest, depending on the season, and all the land features between here and the next kingdom. The variations in colors lead people who had stopped to gaze for merely minutes, held them there for hours. If you happened to spot one of the multitudes of animals who would graze into view, you were in for a surprise. The way these animals carried themselves was one of grace and serenity to the world around them. Kylar and Vi had been staring at such this view before their attention was broken by some unseen force. They had then started their discussion of the future.

"Kylar you know this is not fair! I can't even begin to compete with your kind of invisibility. The ka'kari can disguise you completely by making you invisible, while my Talent only covers me enough so that it smears the edges of my body and helps me to blend in with surrounding objects!" Vi started to whine. She hoped that Kylar would talk, which was inevitable because Kylar always had to teasingly brag about himself when he could, so she could pin point his location and grab him with a ghost hand formed from her Talent.

"Well sometimes the people with better toys-"He stopped mid-sentence as the wind was knocked out of him from a force unknown to him. As it turned out, Vi had grabbed him with her Talent based on where his voice was coming from.

"Damn Vi not again. Well last time we were in this situation it just so happened to work out in my favor." '_I tried to warn you this time, but no somebody had to brag about their better toys .If you care so much why don't you just let me dissolve the hold she has on us and you could be free to do whatever it was you were doing before she grabbed you.'_ 'It's not that I don't want your help, I would gladly accept it in any situation like this if the circumstances were different. This time I actually wanted her to catch me.' The ka'kari felt the need to input its opinion and in more times than not, tell Kylar how he could have gotten out of a situation with the help of the devouring properties of the black ka'kari. "Oh, just shut up will you!" Kylar nearly shouted, successfully breaking the calm and romantic mood.

"But I didn't say anything to you this time." Vi was frightened by his outburst; she had a feeling that he was talking to the ka'kari though. He sometimes forgot that he needed only to think things to the ka'kari instead of actually voicing what it was he was conversing about.

"No it was not you, the ka'kari being its sarcastic self again. This time he was offering me advice as to how I could have easily escaped from your phantom hand. Sorry about that, it's normally when I'm experiencing strong emotion that I say the thoughts out loud." He rejoined Vi on the lush greens of the hillside.

"Well I still caught you no matter what the ka'kari says! Ha, I knew it would work. You always find a way to brag to your friend and I took advantage of that weakness. Who is the smarter one now?" Vi was overwhelmed with joy, Kylar was going to live with her! She had been looking forward to this since he had first willingly taken her hand at the funeral.

"Well that would have to be me." He smirked. He just loved to tease Vi in any way he could, especially when she wasn't expecting it. 'Wait did I honestly just think that. Oh Nysos, this could branch off into multiple venues. Some of those outcomes being better than a select few.'

"Ha, I told you! I am the smarter- wait what? You are not the smarter one! I am the one that caught you! I made sure that you continued talking so that I could reach out and grab you! I had this whole thing planned since Logan and Jenine suggested that we get a room together." Vi was simply flabbergasted, he had somehow managed to push each and every one of her buttons.

"How do you know that I didn't let myself get caught, hmmm? You are just mad because you couldn't use your comeback." Kylar adored how she looked when her temper started to rise. Her face became flushed to just the right red, her actions became more frantic, and her eyes, oh her eyes, you could detect the spark that would ignite inside of those deep chocolaty brown eyes.

"That is completely and utterly false. You should know not to assume anything." Vi became flushed because Kylar couldn't have hit it more clearly than having your deader kill themselves for you. The spark in her eyes just now began to ignite, of course her eyes weren't literally on fire like Kylar could make his, but her eyes did seem to take on a rust red color.

"Uh huh, you might want to tell your face that because they are looking pretty flushed right at this moment." As Vi had earlier, Kylar found the answer to his question in the blush, which was growing at the moment.

"Oh will you just get over yourself!" At that point she was so filled with emotion that she couldn't stop herself from kissing him right there.

After a second or two she pulled back immediately with a look of absolute horror on her face, though she had the slightest feeling that he had started to kiss back before she pulled away.

"I am so sorry Kylar! I just got caught up in all the emo-"It was at that point that he firmly pressed his lips back to hers and continued where they had left off. They soon became lost in every touch, taste, and sound they got from the other. It had become a natural high to them, filled with moans and the vast roaming of hands. After what had seemed forever to the bliss couple, Vi finally broke the kiss. She could feel the temptation being to arise. She could not help but allow her face to become lit with a wide smile when Kylar released a small whimper at the break in the connection and the loss of the most wonderful sensation he had felt in weeks.

"Aw isn't that just adorable" she just could not contain herself anymore; she had to embrace all the feelings that she had felt for Kylar at once. The lust at the first time seeing him, the jealousy of him having a better mentor, the love when they had almost kissed on top of the tower on the rescue mission, and now the deep compassion she now felt for him.

"Why'd you stop? We had quite the connection going." Kylar was honestly confused. Vi had definitely been making moves towards him and yet she pulls away during the climax of their first and therefore most precious kiss.

"If I didn't stop there I would not have been able to stop myself from taking you right on this hillside. Which I do say would have been rather comfortable considering how soft and springy this grass seems to be." Vi blushed as the words spilled from her mouth and would have continued to gush like a spring brook if they had not been interrupted by the visitor who had approached them.

"A very wise choice if I do say so myself." Logan commented on the situation as he approached the couple, obviously being an interruption to them. "Pardon any interruption I may have caused" as he looked towards Vi her blush only deepened, successfully making her face seem like the ripest tomato around in the middle of summer. "But I just wanted to know if you had an answer to my invitation that I had so kindly extended to the both of you." After he had finished, he heard some mumbling going on from in front of him and turned to see if anyone really had spoken. It seemed that Kylar had gotten a sudden interest in the grass and a face that only could rival the color of Vi's face at this current moment. "What's that Kylar? I need to you to speak up if I am going to be able to hear you." Kylar at that point seemed as if all the blood in his body had suddenly gone to his face.

"Um yeah sure Logan that sounds great." Kylar couldn't even remember what invitation Logan was referring to. He was having trouble thinking about to much except for what had just happened between him and Vi.

Seeming to have recovered a little, Vi shed some light onto Logan's request. "We would find it a great and highest honor to join you and you wife in the castle. Besides, this way I can be closer to Jenine in case she begins to have trouble with her pregnancy, since I'm technically the only maja with a sufficient amount of magic around." Logan just smiled and nodded his head; he hadn't seen Kylar so far head over heels in love since he had seen him with Elene.

"Oh and one more thing, I know you two are getting better aquatinted to each other, but please try to pick a place that isn't so public; or directly in front of the castle's grand hall viewing window." Logan begin to chuckle as he turned on his heel and began his trek back inside. The look of horror on both of the wetboys' face was absolutely priceless. He had forgotten how much fun teasing Kylar had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Night Angel Trilogy**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Your New Home**

The castle sounded so empty when Kylar and Vi walked in. The only thing that stopped their feet from reverberating on the hard marble floor was use of their Talent to muffle their footsteps and their years of training in the art of shadow walking. It had been one of the first things drilled into their heads and the key part to making a wetboy successful in making the deaders dead.

"It seems so empty in here. I can't believe that I haven't seen any staff or workers around here yet." Anytime that Kylar had been inside the other castle, whether on official business or he had a contract inside, there had always been an influx of workers.

"I know what you mean, it almost seems dead. And when it gets quiet like this it most certainly spells out a trap."

Vi started focus more on her surrounding and look to see if there was any possible crevices where someone could be hiding in wait. As soon as she thought it was clear, she spun around to the sound of a sword being drawn rather quickly and pulled out the dagger she always kept on her. The sound of steel against steel rang through the entrance hall.

"Ah what the hell! I nearly took off your head!" Vi's adrenaline had start pumping and it had started to control her actions with pure reflex. When she got started, there was very little that could stop her from either killing her deader or her attacker.

"Don't worry, it would not have happened. You were much to slow to be able to decapitate me." Durzo always had to put his words in a way that made it seem as though he was better than everyone else.

Vi then noticed that it was not Kylar, but Durzo had who had made the sound of drawing the sword. But if it had been Durzo then were the hell was Kylar? Vi looked around franticly to see if she catch even the slightest glimpse of him.

"Kylar, you can come out now. All the scawee bad guys are gone." Durzo couldn't miss the chance to pick on Kylar; Durzo had practically raised Kylar from his early childhood.

He had many mishaps with Kylar, but Kylar had always stood strong, even after all the brutal training sessions that his early apprenticeship had required.

"You are so full of yourself Durzo. And from my perspective I think Vi would have put a good dent in that thick head of yours. You are getting slower Durzo, old age not treat you as nicely as you thought it might be?" Durzo had to chuckle at that one, he had a feeling Kylar would notice that he had started to slow down.

"Oh I'm getting slow? Your first reaction was to activate the ka'kari and hide like an assassin in the corner of the room." In the middle of him speaking, he threw a knife in the opposite direction of where Kylar's voice had come from a few seconds ago."

"It seems that your hearing is going too old man. I haven't moved since you entered the room, you should have known where to bury that knife instead of haphazardly throwing it away." Once again Kylar's voice seemed to come from western corner, but he was talking as if he were still in the middle of the room. Then out of nowhere Kylar seemed to dissolve into existence, right where he had said he was, in the middle of the room, as if he had never left.

"You really ought to stop wasting all the knives that I sharpen; otherwise you will have to start taking care of your own weaponry again."

Kylar seemed to have a certain smugness about him. Vi was lost in all of this transaction but assumed that they were simply referring to the old days when Kylar was still Durzo's apprentice.

"Just come here you big baby." Durzo hugged Kylar fiercely, really showing Vi how close the two had become over the years. "Anyway I heard that you were moving into the castle and wanted to come welcome you myself." Durzo said after releasing Kylar from his hold.

"That was quite the welcome Durzo. Anyway how is the misses doing?" Durzo had finally decided to pursue his love life and confessed his love to the previous Sa'kagé, Gwinvere Kirena. As it turned out, she had the same feelings for him but both had been too scared to admit that they were on love with each other.

"Oh she's getting accustomed to the castle life. And to all the free time we have." Durzo replied with a wink. "I've given Nysos* quite the offering this month." He couldn't help messing with Kylar now that he seemed to be back to his former self. He was glad to see that the death hadn't affected him as deeply as everyone said it would.

"Damn it Durzo I did not need that image of you parading around having your way with your wife in my head."

Kylar's expression showed that he was completely repulsed at the thought of Durzo having sex every waking moment of the day. "Please tell me you at least confined your… your sexual relations to only your room." Kylar had a feeling he knew the answer but had to know if Durzo was as disgusting as he believed him to be.

"Well let's just say yes and no. If I were you I'd be careful on which room you choose. I'd like to say that I lost track of how many rooms it was after the sixth one, but we had multiple repeat sessions in some rooms. Who knows for sure if it actually was the sixth of just the third for the second time." Kylar had feared that the answer would be along those lines. He knew Durzo was trying to make up for lost time and it seemed as though Momma K, as Kylar still called her, could not help but agree with Durzo. He suddenly remembers that Vi was there when he heard her squeak in astonishment in response to Durzo's last statement. Realizing that she was still there caused a noticeable amount of color to rush to his cheeks.

"Sorry you had to hear the sex addict over there rant about how enjoyable his retirement has been. Not everyone can use every free moment to pleasure their dearest one."He walked over to her and encircled his arms around her waist.

Durzo raised his eyebrow at movement

but chose not to say anything at the moment.

He had a feeling that Vi had a lot to do with Kylar's healing.

Just at that moment Logan entered the room with his sword drawn and had started to prepare for the need to move quickly by bouncing on the soles of his feet when he actually looked at the situation.

"You ok there Logan? You seem a little tense." Kylar chuckled as his longest friend sheathed his sword while trying to hide his slight blush from assuming that there had been trouble.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I just came to welcome you into the castle like a proper king and get you to your room." This would have been a fairly believable excuse, except for the fact that he was shirtless and his trousers were not secured correctly.

"Well I guess a thank you is in order, but you might want to fix your pants before we continue with this introduction. It seems although someone else wants to say hello." Both Logan and Vi blushed a nice cherry red and Kylar and Durzo both burst out laughing. "Oh gods, sorry Logan I just couldn't keep it in." He started to laugh harder with the play on words he had created. Logan could only blush further when he understood how Kylar's words related to his current situation. Kylar finally stopped laughing when

he received a swift kick to the back side and landed on the floor. "What the hell was that for?!" Kylar turned his to his attacker, which just so happened to be Vi.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that for'? Logan looks as though he could burst any second his face is so red." Vi simply could not believe that such close friends would act this way towards each other.

"Logan would have done exactly the same thing if I were in his place." Kylar knew how bad Vi's temper could get and he tried to throw as much of it away from him as possible. His arse also hurt too much to actually give her a reason, which was better than acting like a five-year old.

"Is that true Logan?" Logan could see from the fire in her eyes that she expected the truth, and he planned on giving it to her hopefully to get calm her down a bit.

"I probably would have gone even farther than Kylar if he had been in this situation and I'm pretty sure Durzo would have joined in as well." He let out the breath he was holding when Vi seemed to deflate from her previous state.

"I guess I got a little carried away since I'm so used to people picking on others or just beating on them mercilessly." Vi hung her head in embarrassment and shame for the scene she had just caused.

"Vi don't worry about it we were just shocked that's all. You did no harm, well except you might have bruised something." Before Vi had a chance to respond Jenine came rushing into the main hall. Thankfully she had taken the time to be appropriately dressed.

"What was all the yelling about? Is everyone ok?" She seemed to be overly concerned about the situation.

"Everything's fine Jenine, Vi just got a little upset at us. Everybody seems ok, save for Kylar who may not be able to sit down for a few hours. Well now that all the welcoming committee is here, we can show Kylar and Vi to their new home. It's actually not too far from here." Logan and Jenine took the lead while Durzo followed behind the newest additions to the castle. They walked past the corridor that lead to the dinner hall and Kylar and Vi finally witnessed that there was in fact a massive amount of people living in the castle. Servants and cooks moved about all intend on making dinner spectacular. "And here we are, welcome to your new house." Logan pushed open to the door to reveal a room that rivaled the size of Kylar's previous house.

"Logan it's wonderful! I can't thank you enough for allowing us to stay here!" Vi rushed over to envelop him in a hug.

"Well it made no since for you to build your own when I have all these extra ones." Logan smiled at the prospect of having two of the best wetboys in the world live in close proximity to him.

It was at this point that Durzo popped his head in the room to look around. "Yup we definitely used this room a number of times. So be careful if you ever decide to fully investigate this room." Durzo winked at Kylar to make sure he got his point across.

"Um alright, well we will leave you two to get accustomed to your new living arrangements. Dinner will be a sundown. Make sure to be there on time, needless to say the cook doesn't appreciate it when people are late for his meals." Logan and Jenine left and made sure to bring Durzo along with them so he couldn't cause any more trouble.

After Vi was sure that all three of them had left, she decided that Kylar deserved a proper apology. He was already sitting on the bed with his legs out straight trying to relieve his sore butt. She sexily walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "Let's see if I can't get your mind off that cute butt of yours." She nearly purred. Kylar couldn't think of anything better. Actually he honestly couldn't think of anything at all at this point. It goes without saying, they were late for dinner that evening. 

***Nysos is the god of blood, wine, and semen**


	4. Chapter 4

Credit needs to be given where it is due:

Characters from Borderlands and Brent Weeks' The Night Angel Trilogy

Partial sequence of events from Borderlands as well

**Chapter 4: A Big Surprise is in Order**

After that first night of being late for the extravagant dinner that had been planned, Kylar and Vi spent the next month trying to win back the cook's favor. Though they tried to help cook the meals, clean up afterwards, and even get fresh supplies and meat for the kitchen, the cook would have none of it. She still refused to acknowledge them when they entered, be it early or on time. They finally decided to confront Logan on the situation. The two of them made their way to his room. They found Logan sitting at his wife's side, who was lying down and seemed to be in some pain.

"Why is this happening Logan? We were only late once! And it happened to be our first meal too!" Kylar tended to get worked up about things when they didn't go his way.

"It's harsh but I have to say it. I told you so. Cook really despises anyone who shows up late, and because

it was your first meal it made an even bigger impact. She's big on first impressions." There was not anything he could do for them. It was up to Cook how long it was before she accepted them again.

"And there's nothing you can do for us? You can't possibly convince her that we actually are people of kind heart?" Kylar was starting to get desperate. He couldn't stand it when people didn't like him.

Logan just had to chuckle at how exasperated Kylar was getting. "It's all up to her, there's nothing I can do to help you. She can be quite frisky when she wants to be." Logan knew that Kylar was going to try and push for help, but he had to let Kylar fight his own battles.

"Alright, I'll just wait until she decides that the time is right. By the way Jenine, aren't you getting close with the twins?" Her belly had swollen to be equivalent in size to a small watermelon.

"It's getting close Kylar. There should be only a few days left before the two decide it's time to be introduced to everyone." She happened to glance at Vi when she said this and saw that Vi looked troubled. Jenine started to say something but thought better of it and decided to consult Vi about it later.

"Well if that is all you needed, I am going to have to ask both of you to leave. I don't mean to be rude, but Jenine needs her rest in preparation for the birth." He glanced at his wife and noticed her studying Vi, which then prompted him to look at Vi. He too saw that Vi had seemed to be elsewhere since the discussion of the children came up.

"That's understandable, say why don't you come out to the courtyard when you have time. It's about time we get up off our lazy asses and start training again. You never know when trouble could arise."

Logan smiled at the thought. It seemed as though Kylar had finally gotten settled in and was ready to do something besides spend all his time trying to please the cook. "You've got yourself a deal. It's been awhile since we last fought; it would be good to get moving again."

"Alright, I will see you then. Come on Vi let's leave them in peace." When it became apparent that Vi either didn't hear Kylar or just chose not to leave, Jenine stepped in to prevent any conflict that may arise between the two.

"That's alright Kylar, I wanted to have a word with Vi anyways." She was really starting to worry about Vi. She hadn't moved in the past 5 minutes.

He just shrugged. "That's fine, I will catch you later." With that he left leaving Vi, Logan, and Jenine in an almost painful silence.

"Vi you seemed troubled, is everything alright? Vi?" After she hadn't responded to Logan's first question he lifted himself off the bed and took a few steps towards Vi. He went to place a hand on Vi's shoulder, when he suddenly found himself on the ground. As he looked up towards Vi she had this look of vengeance in her eyes before it melted away into shock.

"Shit Logan, I am so terribly sorry. I zoned out for a minute and when you reached for me it reminded me how Hu and my mother's boyfriend and his friends used to reach for me. I didn't mean any harm. Are you alright?" Vi had started to become weak and leaned against the bed post for support.

"I'm fine, don't worry I have taken harder hits than that. The real question is are you ok?" He looked to his wife for help on this one. It seemed to be more female related and he didn't want to accidentally cause anything else.

"Well I, uh had something I needed to tell you but I can see that I've already caused enough trouble so ill just be on my way." With that she turned on her heel and was almost out the door before she heard Jenine quietly speak to her.

"Vi, I can tell that this 'something' is very important. Please come back so we can talk about it." Vi couldn't help but obey, so she turned around once again sat down on the edge of the bed. "Good, now what was it that you needed to talk to us about?"

"Well it's about your children." She stopped at this point and looked up. Jenine nodded her head, urging her to continue. "I have a strong feeling that one of them may actually be Kylar and Elene's." She heard a gasp in surprise and quickly looked up to see that Jenine's eyes had widened.

"What makes you say that?" Jenine was curious how she had come to this odd conclusion.

"Well at the funeral, I had laid my hand on Elene's stomach only to find no evidence that there she had ever carried a child in the first place. I believe that Dorian may have removed Elene's child and placed it inside of you." Vi once again looked down at the covers. She was embarrassed to be telling this couple that one of their children my not actually be their child.

"Is that even possible? How could he have been able to do such a thing?" Both Logan and Jenine were shocked at this sudden prospect.

"Well Dorian was the best healer in the entire world, plus he was holding two of the most powerful magical artifacts. I'd imagine that moving a barely developed child from one

person to another, especially since we were all connected at that point, would have been easier than a cook chopping vegetables." Vi did feel somewhat better after she had released the information she had kept bottled up for so long.

"Have you told Kylar about this yet?" Logan was worried what Kylar's reaction would be to these new details.

"I have not. I wanted to be certain before he knew anything. I don't want him to be crushed about anything else related to Elene, 'specially since it took him quite a while to recover from her death." It was at this point that Logan realized that Vi cared immensely for Kylar's well being.

"That was extreme considerate of you Vi, and thank you for telling us about the problem that we were oblivious to. We will most certainly get a maja to come and check on the babies to be certain. You are welcome to be present during their visit, after all it was you who told us." Jenine was glad that Vi had finally opened up to them and she noticed an improvement in Vi's overall attitude.

"That would be wonderful thank you. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to head back to my room. I've had a stressful day and I just want to relax."

"We don't mind at all. I am getting a little sleepy myself. See you later Vi." Jenine smiled

sweetly. Logan walked Vi to the door and made sure that she made it down the hall before he shut the door. His head was spinning from the newest revelation. Kylar's kid may still be alive! Who know it was even possible. The last thing that went through his head before he fell asleep next to his wife was what Kylar's take on the whole situation would be.

He had been waiting in the court yard for hours. In all respects he had expected Logan not to come. Though he had thought that maybe the prospect of getting outside and being able to freely move around would lure Logan out into the city. 'Oh well guess I'll have to do some of my own training. Just me and the world, nothing could be better. It's back to the good old days. The days where the hitting was hard and well to be honest Durzo was even tougher.' '_You are not alone Kylar. You've still got little me. Isn't that the greatest, even when you don't have friends I'm still here to give your conscious a little extra push throughout the day.'_ 'Oh great now I can't enjoy my peace and quiet, I'm stuck with you all night. Logan would have at least sparred with me. All you do is talk and it's extremely rare for anything you say to be actually helpful to me.' '_I help you plenty. Remember that one time I told you to duck because that arrow was to was to kill you, and what do you do? You go ahead and don't do as I told you and you get yourself killed! Even when I do give you_

_advice, you blatantly ignore my literally life saving advice and get yourself killed! This cost you another one of your precious loved ones.'_ 'Hey! You know what that's enough. I don't want to hear anything else from you alright?' Kylar had taken enough of the ka'kari's sarcastic nature and decided that he needed to clear his head. He sighed and started out of the court-yard to run through the rest of the castle. Even though he now lived in this humble abode, he had to laugh at the mere 'defenses' of this castle. It was of course better than the one in his previous one, it being the high castle and all, but even a wetboy who was just starting out would be able to penetrate theses defenses. Maybe he was being a little harsh, a wetboy who had just started the business would not have the experience needed to scale these rather slick walls. Now that he thought about it, probably only him, Vi and Durzo (if he wasn't too old to climb the wall) would actually be able to infiltrate the castle. To anyone that may have been watching, it seemed as though Kylar had scaled the wall purely by magic. He had started out by appearing to run up the wall and when he lost his momentum, he put his hands on the wall and climbed as though he were a spider. In reality Kylar was using the ka'kari to form little talons all over his hands, which slipped into the wall as though it were made of butter and his hands were the hot knife. The 'talons' enabled Kylar to crawl up to wall on all fours. He dusted his hands off on his trousers, to make it look as though he were ridding his hands of grim when in reality he was using it as a cover up to withdraw the ka'kari back into his skin, and looked back at the wall. 'Maybe these walls are slicker than I believed. And perhaps these defenses themselves are quite efficient.' He had just noticed that guards had started to continue their patrol towards him. 'Well here comes the fun.' He started running towards the guards as though it would be suicide. Instead he climbed atop of the guard-house seemingly unnoticed. As he surveyed the surrounding landscape, he realized how large the castle actually was. There seemed to be a vast amount of passages that one could explore and no one would know exactly where they were. He turned towards the city and spied a hay cart that was being pulled through the city. Leaving no time to even think about breathing, he leapt from the roof of the guard tower. He dove as though he were diving from a great height into water, not a risky possibly deadly hay cart. About midway through his decent, he flipped himself onto his back so he wouldn't smash face first into the bottom of the cart. He couldn't have timed his jump more perfectly and landed safely in the cart without an injury to his body. He waited for nearly a minute to be certain that no one suspected anything at all had happened to the hay cart. He swiftly flung himself from the cart and rolled to a stop underneath the awning of a shop. 'Whoo, I can never forget that feeling. It's great to have the wind rushing by your ears, so fast that at some point you simply seem to lose it. Well or that may be you landing in the cart but who cares about the details.' Kylar had always found a way to started off his training runs with a way to get his adrenaline pumping. '_I care about the details. They can be very important, sometimes very the difference between life and death.'_ The ka'kari normally wasn't one for small chat, but he seemed to be in the talking mood tonight. Kylar thought that its sarcastic nature came from spending nearly seven hundred years with Durzo. After awhile something had to rub off it just so happened to be the way he spoke. Kylar normally did his best to ignore the ka'kari, but nights like this where it seemed to go on and on about the weirdest thing could get to be too much to handle. He looked out from under the awning and up to the top of the building. It was of decent size, but would not require him to use the ka'kari. The windows and natural cracks in the mortar were all the handholds he needed. What he didn't know was that what he considered to be his natural skills as a wetboy would be known as 'free-running' or 'parkour' in nearly two centuries to come. Checking to make sure that no one was around, he run up the side of the building, going as far as his momentum would allow. While still maintaining some of that said momentum, he grabbed onto a nearby window ledge. From there he launched himself up to the bottom of the next window and shimmed over until he found a break in the mortar of the bricks. He leapt from the window sill to the hole and grabbed it with extreme agility. He looked up to realize that he had already made it half way. Pushing off with a burst of strength and some Talent, he grabbed onto the top ledge of the building. "This thing has been _so_ helpful. I can't believe I managed to train without having all of this untapped magic." Kylar loved being able to use his magic to its full extent. '_Excuse me, but I am not a simple thing. I am a one of a kind, original mind you, sentinel being. Being referred to as a 'thing' is an insult to my mental capacity.' _'You act more like a thing that a sentinel being half of the time anyway, so what difference does it make if I express you as much.' This had seemed to shut the ka'kari up and Kylar smiled in his victory. He pulled himself up so he was now standing on top of the building that he had previously been looking up at. He hadn't gotten to do some roof top running in a while and he was going to enjoy this. He started to build up the speed needed to leap to the next roof top and quickly realized that it wouldn't require too much since he could use some of his Talent and the space between the two houses was much to speak of. With one final push off the ledge of the house he was sailing through the air. He honestly had put too much power into his leap and misjudged the distance that separated the two houses. He had sailed completely over the intended house was coming closer and closer to the side of the next house. With some quick thinking he was able to push himself up onto the roof of the house, by using the edge of the gutter. He tucked himself into a roll to control his forward momentum, and then calmly stood to his full height. 'These buildings must be closer than they were in Cenaria. I will have to give closer thought to them before I judge a gap again. He started off running across the connected roof tops, jumping a gap only when completely necessary. What Kylar didn't realize while he was doing his training routine was that he was being watched very closely. The onlookers watch and spoke in only shushed tones, as not to disturb Kylar and attract his attention.

"Is that really him? He's really the Night Angel, the Nameless One, the Shadow Strider, the Kagé?" The speaker sounded as if he held him in so kind of awe. Their voice was of a higher pitch and their body show that they routinely exercised. The shadow they cast was one of a person nearly 1.6 meters tall (five feet, three inches) and of a slim build. An onlooker could

figure that the shadow was of the female gender because of the higher voice, slim build, and what may have been a slight swell of breasts. "That's him alright. Don't you see how comfortable he seems to be in the shadows? That's because the ka'kari allows him to see in the dark." This speaker had a deeper tone of voice. The shadow that was being projected by this obviously male figure was nearly 2 meters tall (six feet, six and three-fourths inches) and showed that he had a heavy build, with muscles definitive in the shadow itself. "Not only that but it unlocked his hidden potential. Before he couldn't use any of his plethora of magic that was available to him but when he bonded to it, it removed the barrier that stopped him from accessing that magic. He can literally go through the entire night, without having to restore his magic with the sun. He wouldn't even be half empty! Do you know what the difference is between a normal mage and him when regenerating magic? While a mage absorbs sunlight through their skin, he can absorb enormous amounts of all kinds of energy through not only his skin, but also his eyes. Could you imagine if we were able to do that with our health? We would be near invincible, well that is if the sun had a fair exposure to our skin." The two had lost sight of Kylar nearly ten minutes ago, but they had been so focused their discussion that they had not noticed. "Come on, it's time for us to get back to our world. We need to make sure that Brick didn't destroy anything that didn't need to be destroyed or can't be fixed." The female had spoken to the bigger one and laid a hand on his arm to turn his around. Facing them was what one could describe as a telephone pole in our time, but with an extra almost tablet like thing attached to it. The male stepped forward to interact with the tablet and seemed to be preoccupied for a moment. When it seemed that he was finished, he turned towards his female companion. She gave him a nod and he lifted a finger to touch the tablet. There was a sound that emerged and broke the silence that had fallen upon them. A blue light then consumed the two and rings seemed to be flowing down their body as one may compare to the water running down a person in the shower. The rings flowed down more rapidly the long they stood there. A sudden burst of white light surrounded the small alcove where the two had been watching Kylar. As the light faded, all that was left was in the alcove was the mysterious pole.

Kylar had continued his roof top running all the while the hidden people had been conversing about him. When the sound had broken the silence, Kylar had skidded to a stop just after he had jumped what could be considered impossible for a normal human.

"What the…" He immediately turned around and jumped back across the space again, without a second thought. Without having the built up momentum from previous running, he almost didn't make it. All that manage to keep him from falling was his hands. He had barely grabbed the slick edge of the roof. Sending out phantom hands, he reinforced his grip on the roof and pulled himself up. As he would find out in a minute, not fully making the leap actually saved his life. He frantically ran and leapt from the roof tops he had recently covered. Following the sound, he leapt from a roof top, rolled to conserve his momentum and was instantly back up running again. He arrived at the alcove just as the blinding flash of light went off. The ka'kari quickly moved in front of his eyes to absorb some of the energy released and save Kylar from becoming blind. As the light faded the ka'kari moved back into his skin. 'Thanks bud, really saved me right there.' '_I _try_ to help when I can, even if you don't always accept it.'_

Kylar approached the mysterious pole and wondered how it could have gotten there. 'Logan must be informed of this immediately. Though I will let him get his sleep first it's much-needed, since it is about 3 in the morning.' He started his trek back to the castle pondering what the mysterious object was and what it could possibly be used for.


End file.
